


Mischief

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Monsters, Possession, Rhyming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: In Halloweentown, this evening was to be a celebratory night. However, while fending off the Heartless alongside your boyfriend, his attempt to call forth new power transforms him into a creature that’s eager to indulge you with a newfound sinful delight.





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GOOD DAY I AM MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN THROUGH KH’S GAMES TO GET MYSELF READY FOR III AND CAME UP WITH THIS DURING MY PLAYTHROUGH OF II BECAUSE TRYING TO MAX OUT ALL THE DRIVE FORMS KEPT TURNING SORA INTO A HEARTLESS
> 
> This piece is definitely a contrast to what I usually write, but venturing into something new like this was fun and I’m glad to have at last written a piece for KH--in all my years as a fan, I’m surprised that I had yet to write something for it!!!
> 
> BUT THAT CHANGES NOW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

To the denizens of Halloweentown, the time for celebration had come at last.

The strife of Oogie Boogie's return had come and passed.

Sweet candy and eerie delights for all to enjoy.

But the town still had to be protected from the Heartless by you and a beloved boy.

While Jack Skellington thrilled the crowds, Donald and Goofy made sure the proceedings went on without a hitch.

Outside of the town, the Heartless were many but were fended off by you and Sora, all while you donned the attire of a seductive witch.

With the last swarm of shadows, he called upon the power of those cherished from afar.

Only to find himself transformed into a creature whose only instinct was to destroy and mar.

So shocked and stunned were you as you witnessed your lover succumb to such feral brutality.

Thus you did your best to coax and bring him back to reality.

Even with all the remaining Heartless eviscerated, a greedy hunger still lurked within.

And upon setting his sight to you, all that followed was absolute sin.

Having dealt with so many temptations and frustrations by the sight of your form-fitting attire, there was an intense urge to strip you bare.

And so you were kept pinned to the ground, the shadowy form of your love looming above you, his eyes set to a piercing and glowing stare.

Though his skin was cold, his touch left you feeling scorched and hot.

You were left to writhe and squeal, pressure and pleasure twisting and winding within you like that of a knot.

Unlike the tender sweetness you were used to in bed, this shadow was ravenous and full of malicious greed.

The drooling length of his tongue coursed over the entirety of your body, lapping up the slickness between your thighs with dire need.

However, nothing could compare to when you were mounted and stuffed full of his cock, now feeling thicker than before.

Strange as the circumstance of this situation was, the ravenous poundings and animalistic behavior done by your boyfriend left you crying out for more.

At this rate, it was more than likely that you both would miss out on the celebration.

But you were fine with this new source of sinful, mischievous elation.

All was soon concluded, with golden eyes turning back to a familiar but now bewildered blue.

The sight of you in lascivious disarray and claimed by red marks and pearly stickiness left Sora feeling sick, his complexion beginning to pale to a sickly hue.

But by your spoken reassurance, your hands and lips caressing his face, you affirmed that there was no harm done.

The Halloweentown celebration was missed, but you still had fun.

If anything, this night opened up something to consider with your relationship.

That perhaps in the soon _near_ _**immediate**_ future while in bed, Sora would take control and handle you with a rougher, more aggressive grip.


End file.
